Kristen Bell
Kristen Anne Bell is an American actress and singer, who is best known for her role as Veronica Mars on the / television series of the same name from 2004 to 2007. She reprised the eponymous role in the 2014 film continuation of the series. She recently played Jeannie Van Der Hooven on the Showtime comedy series House of Lies, from 2012 to 2016. She also served as the voice of Cora in the 2009 action film, . She has starred as Eleanor Shellstrop in NBC fantasy-comedy series since 2016. For Disney, she provided the voice of Anna in the 2013 Disney animated feature film, Frozen, and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances, including the Disney INFINITY series, the short, Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Kingdom Hearts III, and reprised the role again in Frozen II. She also voiced Hiromi in the 2003 English dub version of Studio Ghibli's The Cat Returns, and also appeared in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular in 2013. She also starred in the Touchstone Pictures films When in Rome as Elizabeth "Beth" Martin, and You Again as Marni Olivia Olsen in 2010. She also appeared as herself in the Liv & Maddie episode "Ask Her More-a-Rooney", and voiced Priscilla in the 2016 animated film, Zootopia. She is also the host and executive producer of the Disney+ original series Encore! Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Video Games 2019 Kingdom Hearts 3 Voice Actress (Anna) Square Enix Disney Roles 494090Hiromi.png|'Hiromi' (The Cat Returns) Anna Render2.png|'Anna' (Frozen franchise, ''Disney INFINITY'' series, and Ralph Breaks the Internet) Priscilla Tripletoe.png|'Priscilla Tripletoe' (Zootopia) Trivia *Both Kristen and Idina Menzel (who voices Anna's sister Elsa in the 2013 film Frozen) auditioned for the role of Rapunzel in the 2010 film Tangled. The role eventually went to Mandy Moore, but Bell's audition helped her get the role of Anna.Disney Trivia TumblrKristen Bell: A Hollywood Princess *When given the role of Anna, Kristen was able to make several changes, including the dialogue Anna said when meeting Hans to reflect what Kristen would say in real life.Interview: Kristen Bell, Voiceover Queen, On 'Frozen,' 'Veronica Mars,' & More *She unthinkingly spoiled the entire plot of Frozen to her children, only realizing afterwards that it placed her in breach of contract and she could potentially be sued by Disney. She then told her children that if they revealed any information, their teeth would fall out. Gallery Kristen Bell When in Rome premiere.jpg|Kristen Bell at When in Rome premiere in January 2010. Kristen Bell behind the scenes Frozen.jpg|Kristen Bell behind the scenes of Frozen. Kristen Bell Frozen premiere.jpg|Kristen Bell at premiere of Frozen in November 2013. Kristen Bell Jason Dohring PaleyFest.jpg|Kristen Bell and Jason Dohring speak at the 2014 PaleyFest honoring for Veronica Mars. Kristen Bell TIFF.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 2014 Toronto International Film Fest. Dax-Shepard-Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell and her husband, Dax Shepard attending the 30th Annual Independent Spirit Awards in February 2015. Kristen Bell D23 17.jpg|Kristen Bell at D23 Expo 2017. Disney+Princess+Voice+Actresses+D23+EXPO+2017.jpg|Kristen Bell along with other Disney Princess voice actresses, and Sarah Silverman, at the D23 Expo 2017. Kristen Bell Alison Brie MTV Movie Awards.jpg|Kristen Bell and Alison Brie attending the 2018 MTV Movie and TV Awards. Kristen Bell at Emmys.jpg|Kristen Bell arrives at the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Kristen Bell 76th Golden Globes.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 76th annual Golden Globes in January 2019. Kristen Bell SDCC19.jpg|Kristen Bell speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. Kristen Bell Summer TCA Tour19.jpg|Kristen Bell speaks at the Good Place panel at the 2019 Summer TCA Tour. Kristen Bell D23 Expo19.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 2019 D23 Expo. Kristen Bell 71st Emmys.jpg|Kristen Bell arrives at the 71st annual Emmy Awards in September 2019. Kristen Bell behind the scenes Frozen2.jpg|Kristen Bell behind the scenes of Frozen II. Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel Frozen 2 premiere.jpg|Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel at premiere of Frozen II in November 2019. Kristen Bell Winter TCA Tour20.jpg|Kristen Bell speaks at the Central Park panel at the 2020 Winter TCA Tour. References es:Kristen Bell ja:クリスティン・ベル nl:Kristen Bell pl:Kristen Bell pt-br:Kristen Bell ru:Кристен Белл zh:基絲汀·貝爾 Category:Actresses Category:1980s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Producers Category:People from Michigan Category:Singers Category:American people Category:Voice actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Frozen Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Zootopia Category:Disney Revival Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Video game voice actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:When in Rome Category:Fox